Chamametchi and Pipospetchi's Dream Jewel Adventure!
by CaffrinLuvsTMGC
Summary: Once again, our favorite Tamagotchi couple are off on another adventure! But this time, it'll be bigger and better...
1. Chapter 1: The Dream Jewel Myth

Once again, it was summertime in TamaTown.

Chamametchi was over at Spaceytchi's rocket-house, and she and her 'boyfriend' Pipospetchi were searching the internet for funny videos.

Suddenly, they saw a mysterious video that said 'The Dream Jewel Myth'.

"What the...?" Chamametchi and Pipospetchi just stared at the screen for a minute, but then just shrugged at eachother and clicked on it.  
It was a Lovelin video, which mostly consisted of her talking about a jewel that could grant magical powers and the story behind it.

Apparently, rumor has it that the Dream Jewel originally came from the goddess Kuriten's beautiful necklace, which the Devilgotchis were always trying to steal.  
They didn't want the necklace, though. They only wanted the big rainbow-colored jewel in the front, for that jewel was the Dream Jewel, which was the one jewel who can make anything happen-no matter how impossible it was.  
Kuriten knew that eventually, it actually WOULD get stolen one way or another. So, to make sure nothing bad happened to it, she ripped apart the necklace to take the Dream Jewel and hide it somewhere far, far away. She decided to put the jewel deep into a hidden cave, where nogotchi could ever find it. Not even the King of the Devilgotchis himself.

The jewel was given its name when a young spelunker from Jewel Town found it, knowing that all his dreams could finally come true.  
However, before he could take the jewel, something scared him out of the cave and ran off to the village to tell his tale.  
Very few Tamagotchis believed him, but the story was passed on from generation to generation, and eventually, a book was published telling all about the myth.  
Some say that the cave was somewhere just outside of Jewel Town, but nobody could ever find it.  
The only clue to it's location was that the spelunker kept mumbling something about a white rabbit who told him the way...

Finally, Lovelin was about to claim if this rumor was true or false. "...Which, in conclusion, leaves me to believe that this myth is-"  
Before they could hear Lovelin's opinion, Chamametchi shut her laptop, eyes bulging and mouth agape.  
"...Wow..."

There was pure silence for three minutes until Pipospetchi made the sudden realization: If they found that Dream Jewel, their dreams would come true and they could literally do ANYTHING Chamametchi nodded. "D'you think we can find it?"  
Pipospetchi smiled and spoke. She'd better believe they can! "Awesome~! How do we get to Jewel Town?"

Pipospetchi pulled out a map he found and pointed out a window to the backyard, saying that they could drive there.  
"You have a car?!"  
He nodded. He just got it two days ago, as part of a raffle. However, he didn't tell anyone he was only eight years old, so it's basically kind of like a secret.  
"Cool! Let's go!"

So they ran out to the backyard, where a large, silver car with hot-rod flames awaited them.  
Pipospetchi said that he named it the 'Pipo-Mobile', 'cause after all, it was a pretty sweet car.  
"Wow! now THAT'S a car!"

So Pipospetchi took the wheel, Chamametchi sat in the 'shotgun' seat, and they both put on cool-looking sunglasses.  
But as Pipospetchi started up the car, Chamametchi remembered something. "Wait! Don't you need a driver's liscense to drive?"  
Pipospetchi smiled. You don't need a liscense to drive the Pipo-Mobile.

So off they drove, on their biggest adventure yet...

-  
Well, here we go! This should be fun, right? 


	2. Chapter 2: The Pipo-Mobile

As Chamametchi and Pipospetchi drove through town yet again, all the others stopped and stared, astonished by such a car.  
Lovelitchi, Meloditchi, and Himespetchi watched the Pipo-Mobile drive by them.

"Wow," Meloditchi said, "I wonder who would drive that?"  
Lovelitchi didn't take her eyes off it. "Whoever it is, he must be sensitive, handsome, and really, really rich!"  
Himespetchi scoffed. "Either that, or he's a total jerk."

Then, Pipospetchi turned on the radio. They need some rockin' tunes for this little adventure.  
He tuned in to a 'heavy-metal' station. It wan't the best choice, but all the other stations just had 'pop-culture junk' which wasn't really that good.

A few seconds into the song, Chamametchi noticed a few things about the lyrics: there were words that she didn't even know what they meant!  
"Wow...these guys have good vocabulary!"  
Pipospetchi nodded. They might as well be spelling-bee champions!

A few minutes after they drove past the 'Leaving TamaTown' sign, the radio started to break up.  
Chamametchi turned down the volume. "Aww, man! This was my jam, too!"

Suddenly, they heard sirens from behind them.  
Cops. Pipospetchi told Chamametchi to play it cool and act natural.

They pulled over and the policeman came up to the window.  
Chamametchi waved. "What seems to be the trouble, officer?"  
"There's no trouble," said the policeman, "I just want to ask you if you've seen this man..."

He pulled out a picture of a rusty-blonde-haired man with a scar on his left cheek and a skull tattoo on his arm.  
"This man is known as 'Duster', wanted in several countries for robberies, claiming to be after a jewel that claimed to make his dreams come true."  
The two children both shook their heads.

The policeman nodded once. "OK. If you see this man, let us know immediately, alright?"  
"We will, officer."  
He saluted, went back to his car, and drove off.

Chamametchi sighed in relief. "Wow, that was close!"  
Pipospetchi nodded. They could've been arrested!

Soon enough, they were back on the road.

Several minutes of driving later, Chamametchi realised something. "Pipo...do you think that Duster guy was looking for the Dream Jewel? Could he be a Devilgotchi?"  
Pipospetchi shook his head. He'd assume that EVERYONE would be after the jewel, ESPECIALLY if it was a big rumor that EVERYONE's talking about!  
He figured that it would only be a matter of time until a normal Tamagotchi snapped and went off to find it-just like they were!  
"Well, yes, but what if someone gets it before we do?"

Pipospetchi grinned. They'd have to go through him first!  
Chamametchi giggled. "I guess you're right."  
He nodded. Then he asked Chamametchi where they were at the moment.  
Chamametchi pulled out the map. "OK, let's see...

"So if we started at Spacey Headquarters, travelling in the E direction, taking a road through TamaTown past the corner shops, We should be there in...3 inches. That's roughly 15 miles from now."  
Then Pipospetchi pointed ahead, to an upcoming fork in the road.  
"Oh, right. Umm...It says to turn...left."

So they turned left when they got to the fork in the middle of the road.  
Pipospetchi didn't believe that.

Then they saw a certain young girl with blue hair covered in snow. They stopped.  
Pipospetchi asked if she needed a ride somewhere.  
"Oh, no thanks. I'm on my way to Dream Town to become a hair stylist!"  
Chamametchi chuckled. "Dream big, lady...dream big."

And just like that, they were off.  
The girl just smiled. Those guys were cool.

-  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. Chapter 3: Jewel Town

Soon enough, they came to a convinience store.  
"A convinience store? In the middle of scenic nowhere?!" Chamametchi said, pointing straight ahead.  
Pipospetchi told her not to question it, but they should go in anyway because he was getting pretty hungry.  
So they stopped the car and went in.

They were lucky they each brought 800 gotchi with them when they went up to the clerk to interrogate him about the Dream Jewel.  
Pipospetchi went first.

But the clerk couldn't understand him. Nobody could. "Umm...come again?"  
"He says we need information."  
Chamametchi continued. "By any chance, what do you know about...the Dream Jewel?"  
The clerk, however, was still confused. "What? You kids are weird."  
"Well, we may be weird-ISH, but that doesn't mean you don't know what we're talking about!"

The clerk stopped. "Oh, you mean the Dream Jewel? I've been wanting to look for it-" he leaned in closer, "-but the manager won't allow me to leave!"  
Chamametchi nodded. "Good, 'cause we're gona go find it! One more question, though..."  
She pointed to a carton of soda bottles. "How much is the eight-pack of soda?"

When they got back to the Pipo-Mobile, they had the soda carton in the spot in-between the front seats where they were sitting.  
Pipospetchi took a small sip. He couldn't believe it only cost them 100 gotchi. what a steal!  
"Yeah," Chamametchi smiled, chugging down her first bottle, "I guess it's because he believed in our goal!"  
He nodded. After all, considering they're just a couple of kids driving the Pipo-Mobile going on a big adventure for a jewel, THAT would be quite an accomplishment if they were to find it.  
Chamametchi put down her soda bottle and reached for the map. "Not IF, silly...WHEN we find it."

Pipospetchi smiled and nodded.

"OK, let's see where we are now..."  
Chamametchi was still looking at the map. "We should be almost there!"

Pipospetchi pointed ahead. There was a sign that said, 'Now Entering Jewel Town! Enjoy your visit!'  
Chamametchi put down the map. "Oh boy! We ARE almost there!"

Jewel Town was beautiful. It almost looked like EVERYTHING was made out of jewels of all sorts!  
There were jewelry stores and fashion stores everywhere. Not to mention a few buildings had giant gemstones up on top. There was even such a thing as Emerald-flavored ice cream!  
"Wow..." Chamametchi beamed, "This place is AWESOME!"  
Pipospetchi agreed. Then he told Chamametchi to try not to be distracted by everything. They were there for a reason!  
"I know, but they have EMERALD ICE CREAM!"

Then they went to find a universal parking lot, for it'd be MUCH to expensive to check into a hotel; ESPECIALLY if they were only looking for a treasure!  
Luckily, there was one which only charged them 200 gotchi.  
When they got out of the car, they went off to the outskirts of town to find the white rabbit that could show them the way to the Dream Jewel.

As they walked around, they saw a few rabbits...but none of them were white.  
Chamametchi sighed. "Pipo, I think we've been tricked."  
Pipospetchi shook his head. There was no way the spelunker faked the whole Dream Jewel thing. If the Angelgotchis AND the Devilgotchis were involved, there HAS to be some truth to it. Besides, they can't just give up like that! They WERE going to find that jewel, no matter what!

Chamametchi nodded. "You're right, Pipo!"  
Suddenly, a white rabbit hopped on by. Pipospetchi spoke and pointed at it.  
She gasped. "No way!"  
Pipospetchi turned to Chamametchi and said something. Did they have a plan to catch him?

Chamametchi smiled. She had an idea. "OK, here's an idea: We have to be REALLY quiet to sneak up on him, then we grab him before he gets away!"  
Pipospetchi liked the idea, but he had a better idea. All they needed was a box, a stick, some string, and some rabbit bait...

But before he could say anything else, something tugged at his leg. "Excuse me for a moment..."  
They turned around and gasped. It was the white rabbit! 


	4. Chapter 4: White Rabbits and Dream Cave

Chamametchi and Pipospetchiere astonished. The white rabbit had just hopped up to them!  
"Are...are you THE white rabbit?!"

The rabbit shushed her. "Yes, I'M the white rabbit, But don't say anything, please? I don't want word to get around about the jewel!" he whispererd.  
Pipospetchi nodded. But why would he want to help us? They were just children!  
"Yes, but you're not JUST kids...you're legendary.

"You may be a little young, but you've made it this far on your journey. I've been watching you from afar. I've awaited your arrival...and I'm surprised you even have a car. But as I was saying, You two are amazing together. You're practically inseperable. Two peas in a pod...and after going on such an amazing quest just for your dreams to come true, I'll tell you where the cave is."  
Chamametchi smiled. "So...you believe in us and our dreams?"  
"Of course. Now, follow me."

Several minutes later, they came to a clearing. The rabbit chanted a few words, and out from the ground emerged a cave.  
"This is as far as I've ever gotten. I have never gone into the cave, for us rabbits prefer the sunlight. So, I have no idea what sort of terror lies in the 'Dream Cave'. You're on your own at thi point."  
As the rabbit hopped off, he turned around. "Good luck!"

Chamametchi and Pipospetchi looked at eachother. "Looks like we're going in!"  
And they marched on forward.

As they walked through, climbing over rocks and crossing cave-rivers, they noticed that the walls starting to look as if they were made of glitter.  
Pipospetchi smiled. They must've been going the right way!  
"Awesome~!" Chamametchi pointed straight ahead. "Onward!"

Little did they know that something was following them...

"Y'know what I realised, Pipo?" Chamametchi said, taking a sip of her bottle of soda. "We've been walking through this cave, and chances are, we're almost there...but nothing's trying to stop us!"

Pipospetchi nodded. Maybe the rabbit was right; maybe they WERE unstoppable.  
But then he realised something. They probably shouldn't talk about it out loud, for they might jinx it and something WILL end up stopping them!  
Chamametchi nodded. "You're right..."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a gang of Devilgotchis appeared!

Chamametchi and Pipospetchi stumbled backwards.  
Of course. There's ALWAYS something. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Devigotchi Gang

The Devilgotchi gang blocked their way, grinning evilly. "We're here to stop you from taking the jewel!"  
One of them nodded. "Nogotchi ever makes it past us. We're gonna get that jewel first!"

But Chamametchi and Pipospetchi stood their ground. "We're not scared of you guys!"  
"But you will be..."  
Then the Devilgotchis pulle out their scariest faces and their loudest screams.  
Chamametchi and Pipospetchi didn't flinch once.

Then the Devilgotchi gang stopped. The leader was very annoyed and astonished at the sane time. "Aww, c'mon! You're not scared at all?!"  
"Are you almost done? We've got a jewel to find!"

The Devilgotchis were stumped. They've scared a bunch of Tamagotchis, big and small, but they just couldn't scare two little children. What was their secret?  
The leader just looked at his henchmen in shock. "I can't believe it. They're seriously not intimidated..."  
"What do we do now, boss?"  
He just shrugged. "Umm...I guess you've bested us. You can go on ahead."

Chamametchi and Pipospetchi smiled. "Thank you~!"  
So they went by the gang and continued on with their adventure.

The Devilgotchis, frustrated and confused, just left the cave. "Dang, the King Devil's gonna be so mad..."

Soon enough, they reached a big clearing, and in the center was a small but shiny post.  
Chamametchi looked around. "Huh. The lighting changed."  
Pipospetchi nodded. He sensed they were getting closer to the Dream Jewel.  
"But where is it?"  
He went over to the post and pointed to it. There was something sparkly on it!  
Chamametchi gasped and ran over to it. "You don't think...?"

On top of the post was a shiny multi-colored crystal. It was the Dream Jewel!  
"...Wow...it's true! It IS real!"  
Pipospetchi carefully removed it from the post and put it into a bag, so they wouldn't lose it so easily.

Suddenly, there was rumbling as the ground started to shake.  
Chamametchi grabbed Pipospetchi's oven-mitt hand. "C'mon! We gotta get outta here!"

As the roof of the cave started to collapse, a giant boulder came rolling after them.  
They ran as fast as they could, back the way they came until they reached the exit.

Then the rest of the cave collapsed as they made it to the outside.  
Panting and gasping for breath, Chamametchi smiled. "I don't think I've ever run so much in all my life!"  
Pipospetchi nodded. At least they got the Dream Jewel and made it out alive!  
"Hey, that's right! We did it!"  
Pipospetchi smiled. He knew they could do it.

Problem was, how do they get back home THIS time? 


	6. Chapter 6: The SkyTrain Sword Fight

When they got back to the parking lot, they found that their car had been stolen!  
"Aww, nooo! That was the Pipo-Mobile! Our only ride home!"  
Pipospetchi told Chamametchi to calm down and maybe they could go back home on foot.  
She sighed. "Maybe you're right..."

Just then, a man stepped up to them, cracking his knuckles. "What'cha got in the bag?"  
Chamametchi and Pipospetchi gasped simultaneously. It was Duster!  
But they still stood their ground. "None of your business!"  
"Gimme the bag."  
"Never!"

Suddenly, a giant train came out of nowhere and knocked him out.  
Chamametchi and Pipospetchi gasped. Was that a giant train?!  
Out stepped Pipotchi from the Captain's Quarters. "Howdy, y'all! What're y'all little fellas doin' all the way here?"  
Chamametchi waved. "Hi, Miss Pipotchi! We're...on vacation!"  
Pipotchi smiled. "Well, tarnation! Y'all even go a few souveniers!"  
"I suppose you could say that..."

"Anyhoo, y'all wanna ride back home on my SkyTrain?"  
Chamametchi and Pipospetchi nodded.  
Pipotchi motioned them aboard. "Alrighty then! All aboard the SkyTrain!"

The two children looked at eachother and smiled. "Well, what're we waiting for?! Let's go!"

As they took their seats, Chamametchi put the bag with the Dream Jewel in it right beside her.  
Pipospetchi looked out the window and spoke. When Pipotchi said 'SkyTrain', she wasn't kidding! They were literally flying!  
"Wow..."

They could see eveything. They passed the Emerald ice cream stand, went over the 'Leaving Jewel Town' sign, and past the convinience store.  
Just then, Duster came bursting through the cabin door. "Alright, this is a robbery! Put your hands up where I can see them!"

Chamametchi hugged Pipospetchi as tight as she could. "Oh no! Pipo, what do we do now?!"  
Pipospetchi sighed. He was afraid he'd have to use it, but he brought it for good measures.  
He reached out from his pocket and pulled out his retractable sword. If he wanted their stuff, he'd have to go him first!  
However, Duster had a sword too. "Bring it on."

Chamametchi held on to the bag. "Be careful, Pipo, and good luck!"  
Pipospetchi grinned. He has this.

As the sword fight continued, it ended up going out the cabin door, and onto the roof.  
Chamametchi followed them. "Guys, wait! We're not as'posed to go outside the cabin!"

The fight continued. There was so much slashing and clashing, it certainly was a sight to see.  
All the while, Chamametchi cheered her boyfriend on. "Go, Pipo, go!"  
Suddenly, Pipopsetchi's sword clashed into Duster's one last time, and he threw Duster's sword off the train, into the Morino Forest below.

It landed into a stone.

Back on the train, Duster fell over and Pipospetchi pointed his sword at him. He asked if Duster had any last words.  
Duster just growled. Pipospetchi didn't think so.  
So he laid his sword behind him, picked him up, and threw him off the train.

As Duster fell to his death, he yelled, "I'll be back someday...!"  
Pipospetchi grabbed his sword, retracted it, and put it back into his his pocket.  
He ran back to the cabin, where Chamametchi awaited him.

She gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Pipo, you did it!"  
Pipospetchi shook his head. They BOTH did it. They got the Dream Jewel and now ALL their dreams can come true.  
Chamametchi giggled. "Oh, yeah, I forgot." 


	7. Chapter 7: The Final Chapter

So then the SkyTrain landed just outside 'Spacey Headquarters' and Pipotchi grabbed the intercom.  
"Last stop, y'all! Everyone off!"  
As Chamametchi and Pipospetchi got out of their cabin, Pipotchi waved from the conductor's seat.  
Then she drove off into the sunset. "See y'all 'round town!"

Chamametchi smiled. "Well, that was some adventure!"  
Pipospetchi nodded. Now all their dreams can come true! Then he asked what they should wish for first.  
She pulled out the Dream Jewel, gave it a long look, and thought long and hard about it.  
Then she got an idea. "I want a...hmm...How about a kitty? I LOVE kitties!"  
Pipospetchi smiled. he did too.

And suddenly, a little orange kitten walked up to them and purred.  
Chamametchi gasped and picked it up. "Wow! It really DOES work!"  
Pipospetchi asked what they should name it.  
"Hmm...Let's name him Stevey!"  
The kitten purred and rubbed his head against Chamametchi's cheek. "I think he likes that name too."

Then Pipospetchi said that they should keep the jewel in a safe place so nobody else could steal it.  
"Good thinking." Chamametchi put the jewel back in the bag. "I know just where to put it, too..."

Suddenly, Spaceytchi came up to them. "Hey guys." He stopped when he saw Stevey. "Daaaannnggg! Where'd you guys get that cat?!"  
Chamametchi looked at Pipospetchi and they both smiled. "He just walked up to us. His name is Stevey!"  
"Wow..."

Then Spaceytchi remembered why he was looking for them. "Where were you guys, anyway?"  
Chamametchi winked at Pipospetchi. "Well...it's a long story...!"  
They both giggled.  
Spaceytchi just smiled. "What did you kids do this time...?"

Pipospetchi facepalmed. He didn't think Spaceytchi understood what everyone means when they say, 'it's a long story.'  
"Oh...OK. I get it."

Then Mametchi ran up to them "GUYS! Did you see that train?! It was LITERALLY FLYING."  
Spaceytchi squealed. "I saw it! It was INCREDIBLE!"  
"Yeah, I wanna ride a train like that!"

Mametchi looked over at Chamametchi and Pipospetchi. "Did YOU guys see that flying train?!"  
They nodded. They've seen it, alright...  
Then Chamametchi and Pipospetchi went back to her house to lock it in her secret drawer.

What a day they've had...

THE END.

-  
Wow, would you look at that? An adventure story that was longer than 5 chapters!

Hope you liked it! I had a lot of fun doing this~ 


End file.
